Saving Moxley
by FKP101
Summary: Saving the lives of Jon Moxley and his daughter, Kia Moxley, was something Erika didn't have in mind. But now that she did, how will the future hold?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-

"911 what's your emergency?" I hear over the phone. I sit up more in my bed as I try and gather some clothes to put on.

"Hi, I'm Erika Benson and I am calling about hearing multiple screams and yelling from next door. I am not sure what is going on, but it's getting louder and louder. I swear I heard someone yell for the cops." I say quickly into the phone as I throw my clothes on and put on my flip flops.

"Okay, we will send our workers there shortly. Thank you for calling." The person over the phone says.

I hang up the phone and get the urge to go to the scene of the action. I know I shouldn't,but I am 21 and can make my own choices. I open the front door and run out of the house and barge into the house nextdoor. I see one guy on the floor with a busted lip, a little girl crying in the corner with her cheek bleeding, and some scary guy standing with a knife and a gun that has his back towards me that is about to shoot the little girl. I see a baseball bat and grab it. I quitely sneek up from behind and knock the guy out. He drops to the ground and doesn't move.

I turn to see the little girl in the corner who is now crying. I slowly walk over to her and kneel down. "Hey, I'm Erika. What's your name?" I say to the small child.

"I'm Kia Moxley. Are you here to help me and my daddy?" Kia asks me.

I smile at her. "You have a beautiful name, and yes I am. I heard some yelling and decided I should come see if you guys were okay." I say as I see the cops and paramedics come in and rush to the side of the two men on the floor and Kia.

I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. I look up and then stand up. "Yes?" I ask.

"Hi, do you happen to know what happened?" The police man asks me.

"I am not too sure what happened. I had woke up at my house next door to hearing a bunch of screaming and yelling. I called 911 right away and ran here to see a guy about to shoot the poor little girl in here. So I grabbed a baseball bat and knocked the guy out." I say as the cop writes down the infromation.

"Okay, thank you." The cop says. "Um, we are going to handle the rest of this situation if you would like to head home now." The cop says.

I smile and nod my head and I turn around and view my surroundings. I see that it's pretty tun down in here, but still in good enough condition to live in, like most places here in Cincinnati, Ohio. I walk out of the room and then stop once I hear Kia say my name. I turn arounf and look at her.

"Yes, Kia?" I say as I walk over to her as I see that the paramedic is done checking her out.

"I have to go to the doctor place and get my owwies looked at, will you come?" The little girl asks.

My heart melts. I look over at the paramedic. "Can I?" I ask.

The paramedic smiles. "Please do, she told me she won't go unless you come too. We really need to check her out. So would you?" The paramedic asks.

I smile and nod. "Of course."

* * *

><p>We all arrived at the hospital over an hour ago. The guy who was uncautious before I got to the scene, and the guy who I knocked out were taken care of, along with Kia who held my hand the entire time. The bad guy was taken to jail shortly after being tended to here at the hospital. Thank God.<p>

Currently, Kia is in a hospital bed, watching TV. I am sitting in the chair beside her bed.

"Where's my daddy?" Kia asks randomly.

I turn to her. "He's down the hall getting his owies looked at." I say. I assume the guy who was uncautious is her dad. They kind of look alike.

Kia frowns. "Is he okay?" She asks as she is obviously trying to hold back her tears.

I get up and sit next to her on her bed. "I am sure he is okay, sweety." I say as I give her a big hug.

Kia sniffles. "Okay.." She says as she rests her head on my lap.

I look down at her and smile. "Anyways, how old are you?" I ask, somewhat curious about the little girl.

"I'm 4." Kia says. "My daddys 25."

I smile. "Awh, I see. What's your favorite color?" I ask.

"Purple." Kia says.

"Mines blue." I say as I reposition myself so she can get more comfy on my lap.

I feel Kia's breathing elevate, indicating that she's asleep. I start to doze off as I hear the door slam open, revealing the guy who I think is Kia's dad.

"Who are you and why are you arond my daughter? Get away from her." The guy almost yells.

The doctor comes up from behind the guy. "Jon, this is Erika. She saved you and your daughters life. You shouldn't be yelling at her, you should be thanking her."…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Bam! How was that for a first chapter?! <strong>

**So, this is based off a promo Jon Moxley (Dean Ambrose) did in the past. I kinda did my own thing with it tho. It'll make more sense once we get a few more chapters into the story. So yeah.**

**Also, I am using his old ring name "Jon Moxley" in this story for a change. I love writing about Dean Ambrose/Jon Moxley as everyone knows. But, normally I use "Dean Ambrose" for the characters name, so I'm changing it up a bit!**

**As usual, REVIEW!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-

The guy's eyes soften. "What do you mean by saved our lives?" He asks.

I clear my throat. "If it wasn't for me, you and your daughter wouldn't be alive. I called 911 when I heard a bunch of yelling and screaming. I then went and barged into your house to see that you were uncautious and your daughter was being held at gunpoint. I knocked out the guy who was gunna shoot her though. You're lucky I heard all the commotion, or else you guys wouldn't be here right now. Kia personally asked for me to come to the hospital with her so she felt better." I say as I get up off the hospital bed and walk over to Jon. "I was only saving you guys. Not harming."

Jon looks down at me. I'm like 5 inches shorter than him. "Thanks." Is all he says before he walks past me and lays down next to his little girl. I sigh as the doctor looks at me with sympathy. I walk out of the room and go to walk down the hallway when I hear my name be called again. I turn around and see Jon waving me to come back. I walk back into the room and look up at him.

"Yes?" I ask.

"Um, we were just told we are released from here. So uh, could we hitch a ride with you?" Jon asks.

I sigh. "Sure." I say as I watch Jon carefully pick up Kia from the hospital bed.

We leave the hospital and hop into my car that I drove here with when I had to meet Kia here with. I would have rode in the ambulance with her and Jon, but I didn't know how I would get back. Or should I say 'we' in this case.

* * *

><p>I drive us back to our houses. I park in my driveway and unlock the doors so that Jon can get out and get Kia out. I lock my car once we're all out.<p>

"Thanks for the ride." Jon says as he walks away to his house, carrying a sleeping Kia in his arms.

I smile. "Yeah, no problem." I say as I go back to my house and lock the door behind me.

I go into the bathroom and take a hot shower and clean up a bit. I get out, dry off, and put some clean clothes on. I walk into my living room when I hear a knock on the door. I sigh and go and open it to see Jon with Kia of course.

"Did you need something else?" I ask.

Jon looks down at Kia, then back up at me. "Um, there's blood and all that on the floor at my house. I don't really want Kia to have to see all of that again. I know you have already done so much for Kia and I, but do you think you could just let her sleep here on your couch or something just for the night so I can clean up at my place? I know it's a lot to ask for, considering all that you've done already and I know that we're kinda like strangers, but I was just asking." Jon says.

I sigh. "Yeah, sure. You can stay here too if you want. I have an extra bedroom anyway. You can take a shower and all that here and go clean your house tomorrow. You need rest. It's like 3 in the morning." I say as I let Jon and Kia in.

I have to say, this is really weird because they are strangers. I mean, I have seen them before because they are my neighbors…but we have never talked before. Than again, I have only been living here for 3 weeks.

I lead Jon to the spare bedroom and he lays Kia on the bed and covers her up. Jon kisses her on the forehead and smiles.

I smile, then yawn. "Well, you can either sleep on the couch, or with Kia. My bedroom is down the hall if you need me. You're open to have whatever you want from the kitchen if you get hungry. I have some bedding by the couch if you plan on sleeping there." I say.

Jon nods. "Sounds good." He says.

I turn around and go into my bedroom. I may down on my bed and go through my past 4 hours. It has been a busy night. I have to say, Jon is very quiet. He hasn't even really thanked me for everything I have done for him and Kia tonight. Oh well though, I know he must be so stressed out after this eventful night. I can only imagine how he feels right now.

* * *

><p>A little bit later, I toss and turn, trying to find a comfortable way to lay. Eventually I get thirsty, so I get up and walk into the living room on my way to the kitchen. I stop in the living room once I see Jon sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I slowly walk over to him and sit down by him. I rest my hand on his shoulder.<p>

"You okay?" I ask quietly.

Jon shakes his head no in his hands. I feel my heart break for him. "No, I am not okay. Kia is going to be taken away from me. I just know it. I fucked up once again. I know that I am going to get a call from social services saying they aee going to take her away from me. I just know it." Jon says as he raises his head and looks at me with bloodshot eyes. "In the past, I got drunk and knocked up my ex up. We broke up during her pregnancy and she moved out. Eventually, she had Kia. I paid for child support and saw her a few times. A year later, I got a call saying that my ex died in a car accident and that Kia needed somewhere to live. And since I am Kia's father, I had to take her in. A 22 year old who loved to drink 24/7 and fuck anything fuckable was taking care of a 1 year old. The past 3 years have been rough, but Kia and I are doing okay I guess. At one point, social services called and said I had a week to get my act together due to drinking. Then I was told if I ever fucked up again, whether it be by drinking, or putting her life in danger, that they would take her." Jon says as he takes a deep breath. "I have to say, having Kia with me has been a blessing in disguise. If it wasn't for her, I would probably be dead. She was the light at the end of the tunnel. And they're going to take her. They can't take my light away!"

I realize that I have a few tears going down my face. I sniffle. "Jon, I am so sorry. Is there anyway I can help?" I ask.

Jon looks at me. "I need to move to a new state. I was told that if I move to a different state, all legal issues would be gone. Sounds weird, I know. So, I think I am going to pack up and move to Iowa. But I know I will need some help with moving and all that. I need to sneak myself and Kia out of Ohio and to Iowa. You up for the challenge?" Jon asks, hopefully.

I sigh. "Yeah, I will help you and Kia. I would hate to see her have to leave you. What's the plan?" I say as I see Jon smile a weird grin.

_What have I got myself into…_

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Ooh! We got a bit of drama going on!<strong>

**We saw a little bit of thw personal side of Jon come out. How was that?**

**Why is Erika helping Jon and Kia?**

**Why would Jon go to Erika for help? Doesn't he have others to go to besides stranger?**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-

A few hours later, Jon and I are in some RV that Jon's friend let him have. This RV is basically one room if you don't include the tiny bathroom that is attached. It only has one bed, a couch, and a table. I don't even know if it could be considered am RV, but whatever. I packed 2 bags, Jon packed one bag for himself, and then one bag for Kia. Kia is in the back on the couch, sleeping. It's only 6 in the morning. I find it so weird just leaving my house and fleeing out of the state with strangers, but yet for some reason this just feels so right. Jon's the one driving right now. We are taking turns on who drives. I honestly don't know what to expect during this trip or whatever you want to call it. Will we get hurt? Will we get in trouble? Will we possibly die? Will the cops come looking for us? I just wish I knew what is going to happen. But for now, I will just have to take it one day at a time. It's basically the only thing I can do since I was the one who agreed to even do this.

* * *

><p><em>7am...<em>

"Daddy, where are we?" Kia asks as she wakes up and rubs her eyes.

"We are in the middle of Ohio. We're all going on a roadtrip. Even Erika is coming with, right, Erika?" Jon says as he concentrates on the road ahead.

I nod my head. "Yes, we are going on a roadtrip. We are going to have a blast." I say as I smile at the little girl.

Kia smiles at me. "Yay!" She says as she claps her hands.

Jon smiles as he continues driving. Kia eventually falls back asleep after a few minutes. I turn my head to Jon.

"What's the plan once we reach Iowa?" I ask.

"Where going to Davenport, Iowa. My friend Sami Callihan lives there. We are going to stay with him for awhile. He is going to help me get into NXT. It's a wrestling organization. I used to be a wrestler. I had to stop once I got custody of Kia. Sami is going to help get my life back together. I am going to need you to help me with finding an affordable home for Kia and I to live in and then I will need you to try and enroll Kia into preschool for me, if you could." Jon says.

I nod. "Sounds good." I say.

"Great. Ya know, I am really thankful for you. You saved my daughter and I, then let us stay with you for a night, and are now just pausing your life to come with us to Iowa and get back on our feet. You are amazing. I know that I never properly thanked you, so thank you. For everything. And for everything you will be doing the next few days or weeks for Kia and I. You are like the angel on my shoulder that just randomly showed up. I owe you big time." Jon says.

I giggle. "You're welcome, but you don't owe me anything. I wanted to help you and Kia. And I didn't really pause my life either. I just moved to Cincinnati 3 weeks ago. I am from Minneapolis, Minnesota. Both my parents died in a car crash two years ago. I am an only child. I decided to move here because Minneapolis isn't the best place to be when you're still somewhat grieving from a loss. I wasn't really that close with my parents, but it still hurts." I say. "I don't even have a job yet. I really don't know what to do with my life."

Jon nods. "I'm sorry for your loss." Jon says. "My dad is in jail and my mom is dead. My mom was a crazy alcoholic. She would use her body to get money. She brought home a new guy every night and they would have sex. She got paid, that's why she would do it. Eventually, it just got so bad that she died. It sucked, but that's what she gets for ruining her life like that. Yet here I was, drinking and fucking random people. I feel so stupid." Jon sighs.

"But if you didn't just fuck around, you wouldn't have Kia. So that's a positive. " I say.

"True, you have a point there." Jon says. "Anyways, you hungry? There's a Mcdonald's up ahead."

I nod my head as Jon drives us all to Mcdonald's. We get drive threw. I got chicken nuggets, Jon got a Big Mac, and then we got Kia a happy meal for when she wakes up. Jon pays at the next window and then we head back on the road…

* * *

><p>4 and a half hours later, we arrive in Chicago, Illinois. So its like noon right now. I have been driving for the past 4 hours while Jon took a nap. Kia has been awake for two hours now. She's been very quiet. She ate her happy meal and has been playing with the little doll that came with the meal. Kia is so adorable.<p>

"Erika?" Kia asks.

"Yes, sweety?" I ask as I continue driving.

"Do you have any kids?" She asks.

I giggle. "No, hun, I don't. Why do you ask?" I say as I look threw the mirror to see her.

"Because I want someone who can play with me." Kia says.

"Awh, maybe one day your dad will marry someone and have a baby with them. Then you will have someone to play with." I say.

Kia smiles. "Will that person be you?" She asks.

I laugh. "I highly doubt it. Your dad and I are just friends." I say, trying to explain to the little girl that I don't forsee a future with Jon.

"Oh. Okay." Kia says.

I giggle as I continue driving, wondering what the future could possibly hold…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: So we got more of a look at Erika's past.<strong>

**Jon finally thanked Erika!**

**I don't have any questions for this chapter, but it would be awesome if you guys leave some comments of like ideas or something you guys would like to see in the story. Or just how you like the story. So…**

**Review!(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-

We arrived in Davenport, Iowa a few minutes ago. Jon's driving us to his friend Sami's house. Apparently its a 2 bedroom house that has one bathroom, a living room, and a kitchen. Great.

We arrive at Sami's house and Jon introduces me to Sami.

"Hey, I'm Erika." I say as I shake Sami's hand.

Sami smiles. "I'm Sami Callihan. I take it as you're Jon's girlfriend or fuck buddy?" Sami says with a laugh.

I turn to Jon with a confused look on my face. Jon laughs. "No, she's just a friend." Jon says as he gathers our bags and takes them inside.

I grab Kia and carry her inside. I set her down and she takes off for the living room to watch TV. I giggle.

Jon comes up from behind me and jumper cables me. I laugh again as I look at him. "Did you need something?" I ask.

"Yes, I need you to watch Kia while I go trade the RV in for a car. I don't think an RV will do good for transportation here in this town." Jon says.

"Sounds good." I say as I go into the living room and see that Kia turned on the TV and has cartoons on. She's such a smart 4 year old.

I sit down on the couch and observe the living room. It's not really decorative or anything. I notice that Sami has a few pictures up on the wall, but that's about it.

"Yeah, sorry, my house isn't really decorated. Nobody really is over here that much. It's normally just me." Sami says out of nowhere. He comes and sits on the couch by me.

I smile. "No, it's fine. Simple and basic. I like it." I say as I look over at Sami.

Sami smiles. "Well that's good." He says. "Anyways, why are you here? I don't mean that in a rude way, I mean it as in why you're with Jon. Like, if you guys aren't dating, what are here for?" Sami asks.

"I'm here because I don't have anything to really do with my life. The other night when Jon and Kia were in danger, I saved them. And since then, Jon has asked me to come to Iowa with him and help him get his life back together. I figured, why not? It beats doing nothing at home." I say as Kia comes and sits on my lap. She continues watching TV.

Sami nods his head. "I see. Well, I'm glad to have you guys here." He says. "It beats being home alone. I can use the company for however long you guys are here."

"We should only be here for a few days. Jon wants me to do some house searching for him. I also have to enroll Kia into preschool." I say as I start braiding Kia's hair.

"I see. I am getting Jon back into wrestling. He used to wrestle. He is so damn good at what he does. I pulled some strings and got him into NXT, which is the developmental area for WWE Superstars and Divas." Sami says. "I also wrestle too. In the past, Jon and I were known as Switchblade Conspiracy. We made one hell of a tag team. I miss those days."

I nod. "That's awesome." I say.

"That it is…"

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Jon comes back with a new car. It's a black Ford Fusion. It's an awesome looking car.<p>

Jon comes inside and we all sit in the living room. It's like 7pm, so it's like supper time. I'm starving. My stomach growls.

Sami starts laughing. "Someone hungry?" He asks.

"I'm starving." I say. "You should order some Pizza Hut. I'm craving pizza."

"Yes! Kia wants pizza!" Kia says out of nowhere.

We all laugh as Sami stands up and picks the little girl up. "Is this little girl hungry too?" Sami asks Kia.

"Very. Kia wants pizza. Erika wants pizza. Get pizza." Kia says sternly, making everyone laugh again.

Sami sets Kia down on the floor. "I guess I'm ordering pizza!" Sami says as he grabs the phone and calls Pizza Hut.

* * *

><p>A little bit later, we are all eating pizza and watching TV. Well, I'm also house hunting on Sami's laptop.<p>

"Hey, Jon, how about this one? It has 3 bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, and a decent size living room. It's only $550 a month for rent." I say. "It says that it's in a quiet neighborhood, garbage pick up is every Tuesday, and pets are aloud."

Jon comes and sits next to me and takes the laptop and looks. "Yeah, that would work. The rent is pretty cheap for a three bedroom house. I think it would work out. You should call and say that I want it." Jon says.

"Well don't you want to at least look at it before saying you want it?" I ask.

Jon shakes his head. "Nope, I want it. So call the retail person and say that I want it." Jon says.

"You call. It has to go under your name anyway." I say as I hand Jon my cellphone.

Jon dials the number and sure enough, he bought it. Crazy guy. He hang up the phone and smiles. "The retailer said that it's all mine. I can get the keys tomorrow." Jon says.

"Well that was easy." I say. "But how are you going to get furniture. All of your stuff is basically in Ohio."

"I already have a plan for that." Jon says. "Tomorrow after we get the keys, we will drive back to Cincinnati and I'll rent a uhall. We can pack my stuff up and then I will drive the uhall back. You can take the car back here. Once we get back, we will unload it all and from there you can help me enroll Kia into preschool. After that, I will see if there's anything else that needs to be done." Jon says.

I sigh. "Why didn't you just rent a uhall before we even came here?" I ask.

"I didn't quite think of that…" Jon says.

I shake my head. "You're a crazy man, Jon." I laugh.

Jon smiles. "I know I am, it's one of my better qualities." He says.

Sami clears his throat. "I take it as I'm watching Kia for a few days then?" Sami asks.

"Yeah, if you could. We can always bring her with if you don't want to watch her." Jon says.

"No, I can watch her." Sami says.

"Great." Jon says. "Well, Erika, I suppose we both should hit the hay. Long couple of days ahead of us."

I smile. "Works for me." I say.

_I can't believe how fast everything is going. My time with Jon will soon be gone..._

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Ohh! Jon found a house!<strong>

**What do you guys think so far about the story?**

**Is having Sami in the story any good?**

**How about the last line of the chapter? What does that mean?**

**Review!(:**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-

Jon and I are currently in the car, on our way back to Cincinnati. It's like 10 in the morning. Too damn early. I would rather be sleeping. I mean, I could sleep while Jon drives, but I'm not really one for sleeping in a car. It's weird.

"In one more hour, we will be in Cincinnati. I already have a uhall arranged to be at my house by the time we get there." Jon says.

"Good, I can't wait to get out of this vehicle." I say. "My body is so stiff from being in this car for the past 5 hours."

Jon smirks. "Want me to stop so you can stretch?" He asks.

"Nah, it's fine. I think I can last another hour." I say.

"Okay." Jon says.

* * *

><p>An hour later, we arrive at Jon's house. I quickly jump out of the car and stretch. Jon gets out and laughs at me.<p>

"I offered to stop to let you stretch." Jon says as he walks up to his house and unlocks the door.

We walk inside his house and Jon hands me a couple of boxes. "Go into Kia's room and pack up her stuff." Jon says. "I'll pack up the stuff I want out of my bedroom."

"Okay." I say as I take the boxes and go into Kia's room. I observe her room. It's very purple. Her bedding is purple. Most of her clothes are purple. Even bed is even purple. That girl wasn't kidding when she said that her favorite color was purple.

I start by packing up her clothes. I fill 3 boxes with just her clothes alone. Then, I pack up her toys. That takes up another 3 boxes. I look around and realize that she doesn't own that much stuff. All togther she has about 8 boxes for just herself. I sigh as I stack the boxes in the corner of her bedroom and then drag her dresser into the corner too. I grab her toddler bed and pull that into the corner. I sigh again. That's all her stuff.

I grab a couple of the boxes and carry them out to the uhall. Eventually I get all 8 boxes, her dresser, and toddler bed into the uhall.

I walk back into the house and go into Jon's room. I see that he is sitting on the edge of his bed. I walk up to him and sit down next to him.

"You okay?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." Jon says.

"About?" I ask.

"The future." Jon says.

"Well what do you mean?" I ask.

Jon sighs. "I mean, I just feel like shit. I kind of fucked up. If I go back to wrestling, who will watch her? Who will take care of her? Who will be there for her? I don't think I can take care of her and follow my dreams at the same time. I shouldn't have got the house." Jon says.

"What do you mean by you shouldn't have gotten the house?" I ask.

"I can just stay with Sami. I don't need a house." Jon says.

I look at him confused. "You need a house though, Kia can't really grow up in Sami's house. It just won't work. Ugh, I'm so confused." I say.

Jon sighs. "I think I should put Kia up for adoption. I can't wrestle and take care of her at the same time. There would be nobody to take care of her." Jon says.

"Jon, you're being crazy. Kia is the light at the end of your tunnel. You did not just move to Davenport to keep her, then tell me that you're going to put her up for adoption. It doesn't work like that. I did not just spend all these days helping you and Kia move and all that for nothing. You need to get your priorities straightend out. It's either her or your dream job. You need to make the right choice. And that is to not put Kia up for adoption. Family comes first. Always." I say as I stand up and walk right on out of his house and walk next door to mine.

I unlock the door and walk in. I shut the door behind me and go into my living room. I sit down on the couch and start thinking about this turn of events...

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Short chapter, I know. But I will make it up. I needed to do this chapter to lead to something in the next chapter.<strong>

**Anyways, time for the questions!**

**Why can't Jon just make up his mind on what he wants?**

**Why does it bug Erika so much that Jon can't make up his mind?**

**What will Jon do?**

**Review!(:**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-

I hear a knock on my door about an hour later. I get up and answer the door. I see that it's Jon. I let him in. The next thing I know, Jon is pinning me against the wall.

I start to panic. "Jon, what are you doing and why are you pinning against the wall? You're scaring me." I say as I look up at him.

"Quiet. Let me talk." Jon says. "These past few days, you have been doing something. And it's driving me crazy. I have been observing you and your actions the past few days. There's something about you…I can't put a name to it...but it's intriguing. The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you look at me, the way you sleep, the way you think, the way you do everything. I love it. You're unique. And I've been trying to deny it, but you have been making me want to be around you all the time. I can't take not being around you. You have this special effect. You are another light at the end of my tunnel. No, your the the light to both Kia and I's tunnel. You saved us. You are there for us. You are just so damn perfect. Kia likes you. She loves being around you. You are like the sweetest girl ever to Kia and I both. Do you realize how difficult it was to say that we're not dating and that you're not mine when Sami asked? It was so difficult." Jon says as he grabs both my hands into his. "Erika, you mean a lot to me already. We haven't known each other for long, but I can already tell that I want you in mine and Kia's future. So, with that, I was wondering if you wanted to move in with me and Kia."

I look up at Jon and smile. "Well, here's a secret that I've been hiding..." I proceed to say. "Ever since I saved you and Kia, I realized that you are very intriguing yourself. I didn't plan on actually going to Davenport and helping you find a place to live...but I did. I did because you also have a special effect that made me want to be around you. Anyways, yes, I will move in with you and Kia as long as you don't put Kia up for adoption. I will take care of her like my own. She's adorable and so lovable. I would hate to not have either of you in my life. These past few days have been relatively awesome getting to know you and Kia. So yes, I would love to move in with you guys." I say.

Jon smiles. "I won't put her up for adoption. It was so stupid of me to even consider that." Jon says. "And thank God you're moving in with me, because I don't want to not have you in my life."

I smile. "Good, now let's pack up both our houses and head back to Davenport." I say.

Jon smiles as he pulls me into a hug. I giggle and look up at him. He smiles and leans down and kisses me. I feel the sparks fly. I feel the butterflys in my tummy. It feels amazing. It feels so perfect. It feels so right.

Jon smiles again. "By the way, do you want to go out with me?" He asks.

I smile. "Of course I do." I say as we kiss again.

_Finally, Jon asked me out and asked me to move in with him. I was thinking that these next few days were going to be the last of seeing him. I'm so happy he asked me to go out with him. And I'm so happy he isn't putting Kia up for adoption. This is the start of something beautiful._

* * *

><p><em>5pm…<em>

Jon and I have finally finished packing up both houses. We get all of our stuff into the uhall. Jon and I take the car and head to the retail building. We put both of our houses on the market and then head back to get the uhall. Jon gets out and gets in the uhall, while I get in the drivers seat of the car and follow Jon on our way back to Davenport…

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Another shirt chapter, I know. But the next chapter will be longer. I just once again needed to speed things up a bit.<strong>

**Now onto the questions!**

**1. We saw that Jon finally confessed his feelings towards Erika. How do you guys feel about that? Any thoughts?**

**2. Erika is moving in with Jon and Kia! Thoughts about that?**

**Review!(:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Note: I'm so sorry for my inactivity. I've had things going on and kinda needed a break. I've been focussing on school and have been really busy with that. Anyway, here's a new chapter! Enjoy!(:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7-<p>

We arrived back in Davenport a few hours ago. We've been unpacking everything for about two hours now. Kia is still with Sami at his house. We don't really want to unpack and watch her at the same time, so we figured she can spend a little more time with Sami.

I get the kitchen set up while Jon sets up the living room with the furniture and all that. I get all the dishes and untensils put in their own separate drawerd and cupboards and then set up the kitchen table and chairs.

"And they say girls can't be handy." I hear Jon say from behind me.

I look over at him. "Yeah, well I guess you could say I am good at building things." I say as I finish putting together the last chair. "The kitchen is officially done being unpacked."

Jon smiles. "I like it. Very tidy and organized." He says as he walks over to me and pecks my lips. "I just got the living room set up. The furniture and tv and all that are all set. Wanna see?" Jon asks.

I smile. "Of course I do." I say as I walk into the living room and look around.

"What do you think?" Jon asks as he wraps his arms around me from behind.

"I love it." I smile. "Good job."

Jon smiles. "Thank you. Now, can you set up the bathroom and Kia's bedroom? I'll go set up the guest bedroom and our bedroom. You can sort out our clothes and put them away when I'm done. I'm about the last person you want to organize clothes." Jon laughs.

I giggle. "You're adorable. And sure, sounds good." I say as I peck his lips and go set up the bathroom.

* * *

><p>After about 40 minutes of putting away towels, toiletries, other bathroom things, and putting up the shower curtain, I finally finish setting up the bathroom.<p>

I leave the bathroom and go into Kia's bedroom. I unpack her clothes and put them in her dresser. Then, I set up her bed and put her sheets and other bedding on it.

I look around her room. "Jon!" I yell.

Jon comes running into the room. "What's the matter?" He asks as he starts to get worried.

"Calm down, babe." I giggle. "I realized that Kia doesn't have a toy box, proper bedding, or that fitting of clothes. And she doesn't have that much toys. Also, her bed isn't in the best shape. It's nothing against you, but can I go pick her up and take her to Walmart? I want to buy her some stuff and let her pick stuff out. And before you say anything, I'll pay. I am not letting you pay. This is something I want to do."

Jon smiles. "Are you sure?" He asks.

"I'm positive." I say.

"Then go right on ahead. I don't get why you want to go shopping at this time of day though." Jon says.

I laugh. "Because there are less people at Walmart at this time. It's only like midnight. Not that bad." I say.

Jon laughs at me. "Well, have fun." He says as he throws me the keys.

"We will." I say as I catch the keys and leave to go to Sami's house.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for watching Kia, Sami." I say as I pick Kia up and hold her.<p>

"You're welcome. Any time you need a sitter, I'm here." Sami says.

"Good to know." I say as I put Kia in the back of the car in her carseat.

I drive to Walmart and let Kia out. We walk into the store and I put her in the cart.

"So, Kia, are you ready for some shopping?" I ask the little girl.

"Oh yes! Kia loves shopping!" Kia exclaims as she claps her hands.

I giggle at her cuteness. "Well good, because your daddy said that we can shop for you today. We're going to get you some clothes, some toys, and a toy box. Also, a new bed. How does that sound?" I ask her.

"Good! Kia wants to look like a princess." She exclaims.

I smile as I push the cart over to the toy area. "Should we get you a princess doll then?" I ask as I grab a princess doll off the shelf.

"Oh yes! It's Cinderella. She's so pretty." Kia says as she smiles so big at the doll.

I smile. She's the cutest little girl ever.

We end up walking through every toy isle they had. We have a bunch of princess toys, some tea party set that she wanted, and some princess dress up stuff so that she can dress up as a princess.

I push the cart into the little girl clothing section and have her try on a bunch of clothes. I ended up getting her around 20 different outfits. What can I say? She needed clothes. Her old clothes were too small for her.

I push the now heavy cart to the furniture area of Walmart and she picks out a purple toy box and I help her pick out the most adorable purple princess bed of all time.

"Erika, look!" Kia exclaims. "It's a princess blanket!" She says as we reach the bedding area of Walmart.

"Do you want it?" I ask her.

"Oh yes, please!" Kia says as I hand her the blanket.

"Want the matching pillow too?"I ask her.

She smiles and nods hee head yes.

By the end of the shopping time, I ended up needing a Walmart worker to follow me with a second cart. After about an hour and a half of shopping, we finally finish and shove it all into the car. Literally, the back seat is full, besides where Kia is sitting, the front seat is full, and the trunk is full.

I drive us home and carry Kia inside. I set her down as she runs around the house and looks around. Jon comes out of one of the bedrooms and picks Kia up as she runs at him.

"Did you have fun shopping, Kia?" Jon asks.

Kia smiles. "Oh, yes! We got two carts full! Erika made someone follow us with a second cart!" She says.

Jon turns to me and looks at me. "What all did you buy that needed two carts?" He asks.

"Follow me." I say as I blush and lead them outside to the car.

Jon sets Kia down and opens the trunk as a bunch of bags fall out. He opens one of the backseat doors as a bunch more stuff falls out. Then he goes to the passager side of the car and opens it as more stuff falls out.

"Erika bought me lots of stuff! She's the best!" Kia exclaims.

Jon turns to me and glares. "I knew you were buying her stuff, but you didn't need to buy her THIS much stuff." He says.

I back up. "Sorry, but she deserves to be spoiled a bit. I had extra money, so I don't see the problem. I told you I wanted to do this." I say as I look down at Kia who is holding onto my leg. "Besides, she's like a daughter to me."

Jon's eyes soften as he picks Kia up and we have a group hug.

"Erika, you're amazing." Jon says as he kisss my forehead. "I don't know what I would do without you. I'm sorry for snapping."

I smile. "Not as amazing as you are, Jon. Not as amazing as you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Note: Review!(:<strong>


End file.
